SW12
The Miracle of the Stage (ステージの奇跡) is the twelveth episode of Stellar Wind. Plot *SW12/Transcript A performer has no time to rest, or so does Moeka believe. Thus, during summer vacation, she gives her best to pass an audition, Mika-senpai proposed her to take. However, everyone else seems already experienced. Moeka knows that by now, she is no beginner anymore but a Rookie Performer and thus has to follow up the expectations as a Three Skies student. But with Nagisa overshadowing everyone else, can she manage it?! Summary Intro by Moeka. In the office of Kanbara-sensei who reads through a folder that she had been given earlier on. Mika stands on the other side of the desk and happily moves a bit on her tip toes. The teacher closes the folder and compliments the recent achievements that Mika's promotion of Kigumi have done. She also likes her newest idea and promises to try to help executing it. Mika happily thanks. The opening plays. The summer holidays finally started, but they don't stop the entertainment industry. Moeka, Chihaya and Nagisa are sitting in the Aozora Café. Chihaya reads the newest issue of The Idol Times, Nagisa works on what seems to be homework and Moeka chats with someone on LINE. It's Mika who now calls Moeka. The Kigumi student excurses herself from her friends and rises to take the phone call. Mika greets Moeka and asks how she is doing. Moeka tells her that having summer holidys is nice, since she can focus onto her work only. She also mentions Nagisa's health returned quickly, and Chihaya's growing skill in terms of modeling. However, most importantly, she mentions that she had been present at the Aozora Mall as performer and it worked out perfectly. Many people met the girls and were open to talk to the newbie performers. Mika on the other side of the line smiles and asks how Moeka's schedule looks like. Surprised by the question, Moeka sends her schedule to Mika. Her senior, still walking through the hallways of Three Skies, smirks and asks if Moeka wouldn't mind trying out one casting, she found. She has also given it so several other girls of her year and even to some second years, and she expects lots of other performers in the age range of the character to audition as well. Moeka thanks for the information and promises to try out - she wants to try as much as possible. Mika advises her to be prepared. Moeka returns to her friends and tells them about the casting. Chihaya asks what the casting would be about, but Moeka doesn't even know yet. She opens the information on her phone and shows the others, reading the text out loud. It introduces a movie that will be filmed during summer holidays. It is a superhero-magical girl drama made for children. The super heroine "Rainbow Girl" sets out to find the evil force of "Setting" alongside with a newbie police detective. Of course, Moeka is hyped to be part of the movie; she loves the genre herself. When asked for which character she will audition, Moeka simply claims that she doesn't know yet. Later on, in the evening of the same day, Mika and Aika are sitting in the garden of the later. While Aika has choosen tea, Mika drinks a soda. The girls discuss their day; Aika speaks about the first shoots of the newest Mystic Shine collection which had taken the whole day. Mika asks her whenever she saw the script of the new movie, but Aika has to decline, stating that she hadn't had time yet. She asks for the confirmed actors, and Mika claims that she won't tell unless Aika gets the role. Aika sighs, but claims that she understands. She does remark that the next collection of Mystic Shine is Magical Girl-themed though, leading to Mika claiming that Summer Story's Super Hero collection will be stronger. Aika, nipping her tea, reminds her that Mystic Shine is much more popular than Summer Story, and Mika challenges her to compare it after the collections were released. After a moment of seriousness, the two girls laugh. The next day comes, and Moeka is reading through the script while sitting in one lesson rooms, the rhythmic sound of steps in the background. By now, Moeka has decided which character she wants to play - Rainbow Girl herself! However, she knows that the only thing that'd qualify her for the main character is her age which is the same as the age of Rainbow Girl. She notices that some other girls are also reading through the script. Most of them are Kigumi students, but a few of them aren't. One of them is Miko who is accompanied by Ai and Haruka. Moeka greets them friendly, but Haruka blocks her, claiming that she shouldn't interrupt Miko's practise. Ai, who currently brushes Miko's beautiful hair, ignores her. Miko looks at her and recognizes her as Mizushima's friend, and gives Haruka the sign to let her speak. Confused by the actions of the girls, Moeka simply repeats her good luck wish. Miko is slightly confused and asks about the reason, and Moeka points towards the script, stating that she will audition as well. Haruka claims that Moeka won't surpass Miko and introduces herself as (self-proclaimed) leader of her fan club. Surprised by the exitence of a fan club, Moeka demands to know more. Ai gently explains that several girls (online and offline) have formed a fan club dedicated to Miko. Moeka nods, surprised that this already exists, and asks why they like Miko so much. Ai compliments her abilities, personality and beauty, and Haruka agrees, claiming that Miko is the best first year student after all. Moeka (slightly dry) asks about Nagisa who has beaten Miko several times - Miko didn't even reach the top tier of the Sun Live - leaving the other two girls silent; Haruka seems angry. Moeka shrugs and repeats her good luck wish, before leaving. A little bit later, Moeka is walking into the library of the school. She wants to choose a scene to record for her audition. She sits down and notices a single girl, listening to music, on the other side of the table. She seems to write something on her laptop but from time to time, she returns to reading something in a script similar to the one, Moeka has, and taps in the rhythm of the song, she listens to. She also hums the music. Around her are several textmarkers, post-its, notes and pencils spread all over the table. Moeka looks onto the script and recognizes as her own, but is surprised by the amount of notes, the girl has made. She approaches the girl and asks her what she is doing. Surprised, she looks up and takes away her headphones. She is obviously confused of what Moeka wants, and said girl repeats her question. Now, she understands. She slowly seems to stumble over her own words as she explains that she is preparing for work. Moeka asks if it's the Rainbow Girl script, and the girl nods. Now, Moeka asks why the girl is speaking with American accent. The girl introduces herself as Yuuhi, and she explains that she is from overseas. She shows her visitors ID. She invites Moeka to study alongside her. Moeka gladly joins her. Eyecatch Moeka / Mika. During her research, Moeka tries to copy the methods, Yuuhi is using. She, however, soon gets caught up in front of her laptop. She then finds something online; Rainbow Girl used to be a comic, and the main character aimed to become a singer! Suddenly, Moeka has a great idea on how to audition for the role, she aims for, and leaves the library without a word to Yuuhi. Moeka calls Nagisa and Chihaya and asks them to help her. Nagisa sadly has work and Chihaya has already left school to help at home. Thus, their planning is postponed onto later. The next day, Moeka explains her friends that since she wants to audition for Rainbow Girl, she wants to do a performance. Surprised, Nagisa asks why - Rainbow Girl has no relation to idols, right? Moeka shows her the record of the comic. She asks Nagisa to help her with performing - she wants to perform a stage illusion as well; it feel maditory by now. Nagisa agrees, but reminds Moeka that she isn't sure herself on how she did that. Chihaya is supposed to choose the dress for it. Nagisa instructs Moeka while Chihaya reads through the coord library. The girls' work is shown in a compilation with Moeka's theme playing in the background. Moeka also practises performing the stage illusion of Sumemr Story although Nagisa reminds her that that wouldn't be the way how those work. Nagisa reminds Moeka that Stage Illusions appear out of a brink of moment, and cannot be physically explained. They are always different. Moeka doesn't care; she is too hyped up. The casting soon starts, and Moeka waits in the auditorium that has been booked for the casting. Kawai Miko just finished, and the judges are certainly amazed by her. Moeka is next up and quickly introduces herself proudly as member of Kigumi. She explains that she'd like to audition for Rainbow Girl, and that aside of the scene, she was supposed to act, she has another thing prepared. The judges allow her to perform the second thing as well. After finishing her acted scene. She asks the judges to go outside with her. Outside, there is a rather small stage which Moeka now enters. She explains that Rainbow Girl always wanted to become an idol, and that she, as an idol, is a perfect fit for Rainbow Girl. Moeka performs Cupcake no Kimi, and successfully performs 365 Days with a rookie radiance. The main judge tells her that she certainly used lots of time to become a good actress of Rainbow Girl. A few days later, Nagisa and Chihaya are sitting in the cafeteria. A few girls pass and chat about Miko who has been offered a great chance of a soon to be released Hollywood movie, playing the second lead next to a yet to be revealed actress. However, then, Moeka bursts into the cafeteria, gaining the attention of many other students. She happily claims that she got it. In the late evening, Yuuhi is sitting in her room with her laptop. She quickly types something down and posts it on a website similar to Twitter in English before returning to the page, she visited before. It includes information about the current first year of Three Skies Academy, and the profile of Nagisa is currently open. Yuuhi mumbles something about knowing her rivals. She then hears the voice of her mother who reminds her to go to sleep since her work is starting early in the morning. Yuuhi grins, and agrees. The ending plays. Characters This list only includes the characters whose names are known. Listed in order of appearance. * Natsuno Moeka * Kanbara Nana * Kawai Miko * Fukurou Chihaya * Mizushima Nagisa * Shiraha Aika * Nakamura Ai * Takahashi Haruka Trivia * Cupcake no Kimi debuts as insert song. * The Girl's Pride Uniform appears as cameo in The Idol Times. * The Seven Colours Uniform debuts. * Yuuhi hums Itsudemo Mienai Sora. * Moeka's radiance grows. Category:Episodes Category:Stellar Wind Category:User:Millyna Category:Stellar Wind Episodes